The New Juubi
by tjohn9999
Summary: First fan fiction people hope you like constructive criticism welcome flames as well. Summary :Naruto has been captured. the united shinobi nations have been decimated. they have lost all hope or have they ?enter the new juubi! . Sharingan Naruto Rinnegan Naruto God Like Naruto Naruto X Harem 11/12/13:updating Monday 2 long chapters
1. Chapter 1: New Juubi

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit, but my own thoughts **

Chapter 1: new powers

Naruto was confined to the Juubi lifeless husk of a body his body bruised and battered and his once golden blonde was now matted and dirty. Three cloaked figures could be seen standing on gedo mezo's finger's Sasuke, Madara &Obito Uchiha stood there sucking out the last the Kyuubi's chakra. His body felt like he was being burnt alive a feeling that he knew all too well. Madara noticed something was wrong instead of being automatically sucked into the body of the Juubi the Kyuubi's chakra seemed to be forming kanji centered around the boy just before disappearing again.

"We need to stop this!" Yelled Madara a second too late as a burst of light erupted from out of the blonde boy's body and all of the occupants of the room were sucked into Naruto. Who let out a ear wrenching scream as his very soul was altered by the invaders of his body causing Naruto to activate his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which was spinning so fast that it teleported him to very different dimension.

When Naruto came to he saw that three things were different one, he was out of the cave, two he seemed shorter, and after looking in the mirror three and the most HE WAS FUCKING YOUNGER. When Naruto snuck out of the room and looked around he found out he was in the Namikaze Compound which he had thought he was the only living person who could get into its borders but truthfully the biggest worry Naruto had was who had won the Great Nations War. Hearing a female voice calling him, our favorite blonde was immediately brought out of his musing by it.

As the Uzumaki followed the voice, he cautiously looked around trying to spot any hidden traps that could potentially kill or maim him. When Naruto was near to a room which he presumed was the kitchen because of the mouth watering smells leaking from it.

"Sochi-kun time to eat!" said the unmistakably female voice and at that exact same time Naruto walked around the corner and was greeted by a person he thought he'd never see again.

Walking further into the kitchen to get a better look at her he saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life, she had a round plump ass long fiery red hair that flowed down her back and when she turned around his suspicions were confirmed it was his beloved mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She did look slightly different the most visible difference being her large which were easily D cups.

"Kaa-san! ", yelled Naruto running up to hug his, long thought dead, mother hugging her liken he hadn't seen her in years which he hadn't after which he placed a small kiss on lips not really aiming any where (AN:**This will not mean incest yet, but there will be some later**) pulling away just as quickly when he noticed where he kissed his mother

"Sochi-kun your acting strange. "Said Kushina Slightly taken aback by the affection in the kiss "Is anything wrong?" her face morphing into a mask of concern.

Naruto quickly shook his head no and looked around the place really hoping it wasn't a genjutsu or worse he was in a coma both very plausible ideas. Shaking his head to clear it of his clouded thoughts he finally noticed the plate of food sitting on the table waiting for him.

The meal was delicious truthfully one of the best meals he had had in a long maybe in his entire life. As he pushed away from the table stuffed his mother looked at him peculiarly.

"Are you sure you are alright Sochi."

"Yes Kaa-san."' Said Naruto grinning at her with his signature heartwarming smile.

That smile was the only thing that kept Kushina from pursuing the conversation longer.

"Naruto time for training. ", said Kushina going into Red death mode

"Yosh!"' yelled Naruto reminiscent of his great friend Rock lee as he got out of the chair and ran out the door

"Kaa-san-sensei what will be I learning today."  
"You'll be learning chakra control ,kanji and last but not least taijutsu."

Naruto was excited no way more than excited he was straight out ecstatic. He knew chakra control and more or less hand writing would be extremely boring but he also knew his former self lacked such practice and was severely weakened because of it but hopefully taijutsu would be fun.

"All right Sochi time to train."


	2. Chapter 2:Revealing

**(AN: Never thought I'd be back so fast.)**

** Plums: you were right it was a run on sentence will change it.**

**NarutoKushinalove: He will retain most of his powers will loose sage mode because he's in another dimension and doesn't have a contract as well as complete control over chakra cloak( aka doesn't have good relationship with Kyuubi AND Juubi cloak is to potent for now.**

**Thanks everyone love reviews, favs, and followers lets start chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Revealing

Weaving in and out of his mothers punches, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do this much longer at least with his new body that is. Unconsciously, he started to slow down, taking more and more hits from his mother who after see that her son was tired stopped.

"Naruto you did exceedingly well for a first time." 'Better than most genin. ', said Kushina leaving the last part out." Let's go have lunch sochi. What would you like to eat?"

"Ramen.", they both yelled laughing afterwards

_Icharaku Ramen* five minutes later _

Ichiraku's two best customers sat gulping down bowl after bowl of ramen. Putting it where? We don't know. After shoving themselves away from the table and letting out a sigh of contentment. They paid and left.

While they walked Naruto noticed a black haired woman with the unmistakable onyx eyes holding the hand of a slightly annoyed chibi Sasuke. Boldly walking over to the lady he introduced himself but surprisingly his mother already knew them.

"Hey Mikoto long time no see and this must be little Sasuke."I remember just yesterday he was that small" Kushina motioned with her hands. Showing how small he used to be.

"Hn."

Naruto looked at his once best friend with a since of both pain and sadness and right then at that moment he swore to Kami that he'd save this Sasuke from becoming like his universe's Sasuke ,a vengeful monster .Sasuke looked at the boy with curiosity then chose to do something that the other Sasuke would never have.

"Hi .My names Sasuke what yours."

**(AN: and that's how they met.)**

_1 year later Namikaze compound_

_ Two shinobi could be seen fighting each other .One was tall had blonde with black tips ,black anbu armor and could be mistaken for an Uchiha if it wasn't for the blonde hair and the other was wearing standard Uchiha shinobi garb and had the umistakable black hair and eyes of an uchiha. _

"Naruto I'm going to get you this time. **Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu" ** Sasuke said breathing out a red fireball the size of a boulder that was heading towards our favorite blonde hero.

"You'd think so teme but sadly not.** Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet.**" Said the Namikaze heir, sending a blue dragon towards Sasuke's fireball canceling it out**." Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder" **

Sasuke easily dodge the low ranked jutsu and countered with one of his signature jutsu "**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu."  
**sending hundreds of fireballs at Naruto

Naruto quickly replaced himself with a lightning shadow clone leaving the duck haired Uchiha thinking that he had finally hit him. Before Naruto quickly snuck up behind him and whispered got you poking his short sword into Sasuke's back. Sasuke couldn't except this . this would be the third time the dobe would have beaten him. He was going to use his secret weapon the famous cursed eye, Sharingan; Sasuke had just obtained the Sharingan and it was only was in it's first stage with one tomeo in each eye

Flashing out of Naruto's grasp he thought he had be able to finally beat him easily now until he saw the most surprising sight that day .Naruto had a Sharingan and it was fully matured having the three coma like tomeo in his eye like his brother's.

So Sasuke you want to take it up a notch." Said Naruto looking at his friend with a wry smile and the cold eyes of an true Uchiha ."one more jutsu yours against mine."

At first Sasuke didn't get it but then he figured it out what Naruto meant. They both stood their charging chakra into their hands until the sound of chirping birds and wind rustling in the trees filled the are and their yelled their respective jutsu names before running towards each other.

"**Blaze Chidori!"**

"**Wind Release: Rasengan!"**

When their jutsu hit each other a blinding flash of light was released and both boys were blown back by its raw energy. They both came to at the same time and neither had won it was a draw.

"Ugh." They both said getting up and brushing themselves.

"Good fight Sasuke." praised the blonde, even though truthfully he hadn't used even one-eighth of his ,but he wouldn't let the teme know that.

"You too, Namikaze." said the duck haired Uchiha."how did you get my Famiy doujutsu."

For a second the new Juubi stopped in his tracks wondering if he should tell him. Thinking about it for a second he decided not to thinking about how the other Sasuke would have been if he had told him such a secret.

"I'll tell you later when you can handle it , okay bro"

Sasuke was kind of angry about that, but he understood the importance of secrets, he did live with Itachi after all. After saying good bye he left.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen looked at the had been the seventh time a person had tried to kill Naruto ,even though he didn't know this, and the Sandaime was starting to worry; He may even have to tell Naruto and Kushina if this happens again.

'Damn civilians.' He thought and right then and there a one of his ANBU over a scroll with the kanji for dead body on it

Another civilian has tried to kill Naruto what do you want me to do sir

"Bring me Naruto." Hiruzen ordered and in a flash the ninja was gone

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto had just walked out of a weapons store before a ninja shunshined in front of him and told him to come the hokage's office ASAP .

When Naruto walked into the Hiruzen's office he saw his mother chasing the hokage around with her katana destroying everything that the hokage through whetehert it be jutsu or plain objects nothing could hold up against his mother's wrath.

"I'm here", said the blonde and as soon as he did the hokage and his mother froze in there steps looked at him then brushed their selves off.

"Oh hi sochi it seems that the hokage here needs to tell you something."

All the other occupants in the room sweat dropped thinking about how fast her attitude changed when she saw him.

"Naruto, you may want to sit down for this."

When they were seated Hiruzen told him of how his father had sealed the Kyuubi into him and howhe died doing so. The Sandaime's face became grave, then came the part they were really here for ,that seven civilians had tried toi kill him this month and may try again.

For a few minutes Naruto just sat ther then a smile began to tug on his lips until he full blown laughing because of how... how... weak they thought he was. He had knew a along that they had tried to kill him and if it wasn't for the ANBU they would have been dead now.

"Naruto why are you laughing?" asked both Hiruzen and Kushina worried for th boy's sanity. They had just told him people were trying to kill him and he was laughing at it like it was some sort of joke.

"It's just funny how _**weak**_ you think I am." Laughed Naruto his eyes flashing purple for a second before returning to normal "I always knew they were trying to kill me and would have kilt them if it wasn't for your ANBU that is."

Both Kushina and Hiruzen were shocked . they had never seen this Naruto before and they wanted the old one back

"What do you mean that you would have kilt them?"

" exactly that I… would… have… kilt… them… and no one would have ever noticed."

What makes you think that Naruto. Certainly someone would have noticed there family was gone."

They wouldn't have, at least if I used the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or maybe even the Rinnegan. All the possibilities. Said Naruto scaring both of them.

"What are you talking about your not an Uchiha and you certainly don't have the Rinnegan it was lost with the sage of the six paths." Said Hiruzen stating what he thought was the truth.

"Oh you'd think so ." said Naruto letting his blonde and black hair slip over his face before lifting it again showing the bloody red eye of the EMS bfore pumping more chakra into it turning it into a purple eye with one small pupil in it and five rings around sid pupil the famed Sage of the six paths' eye , the Rinnegan.

*Gasps*

**(AN: that's a wrap HOPE YOU LIKE IT WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER AND STORY SUNDAY OR SO.) **

** PEACE,**

**TJ**


End file.
